


Co-pilot

by SeaSparkle



Series: Keitor Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, clone shiro - Freeform, clone theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Keith agrees to fly with Lotor.





	Co-pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh.... I'm sorry guys, this one sucks too>.< I'll just have to make the next one awesome!  
> Keitor Week day 5: Bonding

You'd be surprised how close you got with someone when you piloted a ship together.

Lotor had arrived with a ship made from the transdimentional comet. He offered it and his services to voltron. They weren't sure they could trust him to fight with them at first. Letting him in the castle was one thing, letting him fight with them was quite another. Yet he proved himself time and time again. It was in his best interest to fight with them, and that would have to do for now. 

There was one thing about Lotor's ship though, one question that remained unanswered. There was another seat in that ship, and it would be of much more use with two pilots. Yet who was going to pilot it with him? Everyone thought someone should, if only to keep an eye on the prince, yet nobody really could. Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura had to fly the lions, to form Voltron. Coran had to stay with the ship, in case they needed back up, and because someone had too. Matt couldn't be away from the rebels for too long, he had his own duties to attend too. Kolivan and the blades wheren't really up to that kind of thing, plus they didn't exactly have anyone to spare.

Then Lance pointed out that Shiro seemed off. The more he paid attention, the more he agreed. He wasn't listening to Lance, who was his right hand, even when he should. He was taking too many risks, risks Shiro would never take. He was risking his team mate's safety and he knew Shiro would never, not in the situations he was anyway. It was just... it felt off. Like Lotor had told him, they couldn't afford not to be cautious. Better to be suspicious over nothing then to dismiss the idea and end up stabbed in the back.

Keith went to Lotor and told him he wanted to pilot his craft with him. Lotor was surprised, but he allowed it. That very day he took Keith to his ship, sitting him in the second seat and giving him a quick set of instructions before sitting in his own place. They took off, flying around for a while. It didn't go as well as Keith had hoped. Flying with two in a ship was a lot different then, say, flying one of the lions. It wasn't like forming Voltron either. Not to mention they kept arguing.

It took a while, but eventually they managed to figure it out. He might even go so far as to say they made a good team.

Plus, if he was out there with the team, he could keep an eye on 'Shiro'.

What he didn't anticipate was that it would be a, well, a bonding experience. He suppose he should have seen that. After all, being a part of Voltron had helped him bond with the others, even Lance. It was only natural for it to help him bond with Lotor as well.

Not to mention, they were still more or less hanging out together on the ship. Whenever they couldn't sleep they would watch those stupid Altean recordings. When they needed to let off steam, they trained together. And now, they piloted a ship together. They relied on each other and bantered and did their best to keep 'Shiro' from hurting the team (it had happened a few times now. Even Lotor was growing certain there was something wrong here, and he'd never met Shiro before the battle with Zarkon).

The bonding was okay, but the feelings weren't. He couldn't deny it any longer. He had feelings for the galra prince. Feelings that were growing stronger with each and every day. Every time they bantered. Every time they flew together in that ship. Every time Lotor looked over at him, helmet in hand, with that half smile, half smirk on his face, and asked, "Ready?"

Maybe flying with him hadn't been such a good idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's just a quick thing. Hopefully it didn't suck too bad!  
> ~ sparkle


End file.
